


What it must take to be you (Linked universe)

by Puddle_of_ducks



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Chaos, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Other, This Is STUPID, Vines, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puddle_of_ducks/pseuds/Puddle_of_ducks
Summary: This was writing while I was supposed to be asleep, but the one vine saying put the corn dogs back and he replies with you cant make be do anything was stuck in my head so yeah.The chapter titles might sound a tad bit crazy but I'm gonna stick with em'.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Four & Legend (Linked Universe)
Kudos: 12





	1. A small ladle hiding behind a grandfather clock

**Author's Note:**

> this was done on my old handed down iPod touch my sister had got for Christmas when she was like 13 and is now 19 so I apologize if the words are misspelled because the keys were close together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four likes to torment Legend.

"You can't make me do anything!" Four yelled. He then appeared from the patch of trees and ran through the small camp, tripping over a peacefully napping Sky. He landed with a thud and let a loud exasperated yelp out. Sky somehow still sleeping. 

Four then immediately scrambled behind Time. Surprised that the soup ladle-sized gremlin hiding behind him was about to ask why in the world Four was hiding behind him but before he could Four's victim, Legend, appeared. 

He and Four had gone to get supplies at the town. Legend had suggested he go along with whoever was going because he needed specific supplies that he didn't trust anyone else with.That statement earned some remarks from Warriors asking what the supplies were, but in the end he didn't tell Warriors, and it was decided that he would go with Four. But by the looks of it he regrets his choose to go with Four.

Up to his knees wee covered in mud. His expression reminded him of when malon lost something and was mad she couldn't find it, but it seemed Legend already knew where his lost item was, or rather who has it. He made a be-line for Time who still had Four hiding behind him. "You little rat give them back!" Legend shouted, "They aren't yours!" 

"They aren't yours either." Four teased, a devilish grin placed across his face. "And I'm not giving them back, because I know you will betray me." Four replied, he stepped out from behind Time while doing so. 

"Betray you?" Legend dead panned, "You betrayed me be taking it. So don't you ,"yOu'Ll bEtrAy mE If I Do," because you made your own choice and now I don't care what peace is deprived from you. 

Warriors, who was curious like the rest of those who didn't go to town. Asked what they all were wondering, "So what did Four take?" 

"He stole some of the-

"That's for me to know and the rest of you to find out!" Four bolted from his place beside Time and tackled his once again victim to the ground, well depends who's side you're on. From the side Sky, Hyrule, and Twilight cheered on Legend. And Wild, Warriors, and Wind cheered on Four. Time was silently watching, and prayer his children don't end up like this. ( But he knows they're going to be as much of a gremlin as he secretly is.)

"Would you stop that?!?!" Legend exasperatedly shouted. He then spin around to hopefully block another tackle from Four, but spun to far. Four toppled him over again mischievously repling with "Never!" 

< _________________________

Later that evening while they ate yay another of Wild's mouth watering dishes, Time took in the scene. Those who had cheered for Legend were sitting with him, and those who for Four were sitting with him as well. 

Four's small group was clearly plotting something, if the mischievously devilish grins were to go by anything. Meanwhile Legends group was trying to coax him into telling what Four had stolen but Legend would only replie with "I'm not telling you, because Four might tackle me until Time or someone steps in,  
Knowing him he'll do it when nobody else is around." 

Time leaned back on the log Wild had cut this morning with his Royal claymore to Four's horror. Four then took the shekiah slate from him, he would have kept it longer but the others mad him give it back to Wild because they weren't eating anyone else's meals because they all couldn't cook meals that didn't taste like death. Time chuckled at the memory, his eyes or rather eye shutting in the unusually quiet peace. There weren't many moments that he could relax like this, there usually was some loud chatter, several bets being thrown around, or someone being a gremlin. So this was nice. But nothing good lasts forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this is going some where I just don't know where.


	2. An enemies' request.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four does something. And Time wonders why he is even involved with this groups' stupidity anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short but my fingers are cramping from using a small iPod to write this.
> 
> I need to actually fall asleep at a descent time but I have other things to do like right this. On another note it's 10:30 PM and someone is knocking at our door and their cars is loudly waiting... I'm scared.

But no good things last.

And who other to disrupt the peace but Four.

A manic scream came from the teen, Time thought it odd to see such a small person to give such a long and deep bellow as he did, but at this point Time is ready for anything to happen. Four in all his 'intimidating' might yelled some more. This in turn made his small trouble loving tribe burst out in sinkering and laughter. And not just his but Legend's group as well.

Four then began, "I Link, Hero of the FourSwords challenge Link, Hero of Legend to a duel." Everyone listened, quietly waiting to see what was said next. "If I win then I can keep my secret, and if Legend wins he can tell without me 'punishing' him." 

The people waited for the hero's response to the duel. 

"I Link, Hero of Legend accept your challenge." Legend replied, a smirk. creeping over his face as several whoops were let out by the others. "But I have a request." 

"And what would that be?"Four questioned.

Legend replied with that tone of voice people do when they want you to do something that they think you deserve, "if I win, which I probably will, you have to give me the goods you have stolen. Other wise I won't duel." Legend looked at Time with that follow up on making that happen or else I'm going to do something even more stupid and you'll only be able to hopelessly watch look. 

Honestly, these looks and tones Legend were giving in two sentences were making Time question his life choices regarding these people. But then again this isnt the first questioning my life choices regarding the eight children he's unofficialy adopted. So seeing how Legend could later make things worse he decided to step in.

"I don't know what you took Four but it seems at least in the slightest bit important to Legend. And I suggest you give it back if you lose, and keep it if you win."Time said. He didn't care what Four stole, because last week Four sabotaged Time's coffee, and thought if he had to suffer though Four, the others had to also.

"And what exactly does that mean? Does it mean I have to give it back if I lose or can I keep it, because you only suggested." Four replied. He knew full well what Time ment but Four being the gremlin child he was, decided to put on the 'I am confused but what you mean, so please expand' act on.

"Let me rephrase," Time said. Oh Hylia please don't let my children by like this. "I'm telling to give it back if you lose. If you win I don't care what you do to it, but for Pete's sake leave me out of it,"

Sky was surprisingly the next one to talk saying, " I think you're already to involved to back out now old man."


End file.
